


under the covers

by sunandmoongobrrr



Series: Ember Island Drabbles [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Summary: I know i said the last work was the last part but i lied
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ember Island Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175117
Kudos: 29





	under the covers

He is magical, she realizes.

It is early evening, just after dinner, and they are sitting on Katara’s bed, in a room dimly lit by a lantern. The thin bed sheets over their heads, they sit in complete darkness, save for the ball of light in Zuko’s hand.

She watches him lengthen the flame, turning it into different figures. Animals, shapes, he runs through them quickly with the slightest shift in his hand. It is so controlled, so precise.  _ Like magic _ .

She leans forward until their foreheads touch, and he smiles at her. His eyes shift, and he leans to kiss her, the light in his hand dimming.

Then someone knocks at the door.

Katara tries throwing the sheet off before the door opens, but it’s in vain.

“I told you!” Suki says, laughing. She pokes Sokka’s shoulder teasingly before walking away.

“Oh, God,” he says, his hand covering his face. Katara’s face grows hot, and she refuses to look at Zuko. Watching Sokka stutter for words, she suddenly becomes angry at the recent invasion.

“What is wrong with you?” she starts. “How do you think knocking works? Do you want us to come into your room like that?” 

“Ok! Ok, let’s not get into this. Please,” Sokka takes a deep breath, and Suki’s cackle echoes from down the hallway. “We’re… meeting… in the courtyard…. In 10 minutes, but take all the time you need, please.” Before she can say anything, he slams the door shut.

Zuko groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hangs his head, and leans against Katara’s shoulder. “This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” he grumbles. She puts her chin on his head and smiles.

Another knock. “I know I said take all the time you need, but-” 

Katara groans, and nudges Zuko.

“We’re coming!” 


End file.
